C'est réel, pas fictif
by MrBloodline
Summary: La journée se termine pour les acteurs de la série. Mais pas pour tous ... ce n'est jamais fini entre Heather et Naya. / HeYa ! cadeau pour Rivera Jr !
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'auteur :** _Je m'essaye aujourd'hui à Du HeYa ! Assez inhabituel de ma part, mais il faut bien s'ouvrir un peu, non ? Et en cette funeste période pour le Brittana (fuck you Ryan Murphy), un petit OS mignon comme celui-ci ne peut faire que du bien. Cet OS est un cadeau pour Rivera Jr, alias ma fiancé que j'embrasse très fort au passage. :')_

**Rating :** _K._

**Pairing :** _HeYa (Heather Morris/Naya Rivera)_

**Disclaimer :** _Les actrices et la série ne sont pas à moi … malheureusement. Triste destin pour votre serviteur qui s'en va manger une tablette entière de chocolat au lait pour se remonter le moral._

* * *

Honnêtement, cette série est sans aucun doute la meilleur chose qui me soit jamais arrivée., malgré le fait que les producteurs soient de parfaits incompétents qui gâchent (très) souvent les storylines. Mais je m'égare.

Pour faire court, Glee m'aura permis de rencontrer des personnes formidables, et en particulier elle. Heather. La plus belle fille qui soit, et ma meilleur ami depuis le premier jour de tournage. C'est surement un peu bizarre que je soit aussi amoureuse d'elle dans la série qu'en réalité. Rassurez-vous, j'étais la première étonnée. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, tout le monde est un peu amoureux d'Heather. C'est vrai, après tout, c'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Elle est tellement adorable, tellement mignonne, tellement sexy … et je m'égare encore.

Le travail est terminé pour aujourd'hui, mais pour elle et moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Elle me rejoins donc dans ma loge, comme à son habitude.

« Enfin seule », je lui dit avec un grand sourire.

Elle se contente de me sourire aussi avant de m'embrasser. Bon sang, cette fille est vraiment pas croyable.

« J'aime bien ton gloss », me dit-elle ensuite. Ce qui ne m étonne pas vraiment, puisque je sait qu'elle aime absolument tout chez moi.

« Cerise, ton préféré », je dit avec un petit clin d'œil aguicheur.

Aussitôt, je voit le désir illuminer son regard. Et quel regard ! J'ai jamais vu d'aussi beau yeux que les siens. Jamais.

« Naya ... »

« Ouuuuuuuuui ? »

« Tu m'énerve à être sexy, j'ai toujours envie de te sauter dessus. »

Je ne peut m'empêcher de rire. Oh oui, cette fille est incroyable, vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attend pour la faire, alors ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin de le répéter deux fois, croyez-moi. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que même si ça peut paraître cliché, elle et moi c'est bien réel et non pas fictif. Mais vous n'aurez pas la version interdite au moins de 18 ans, oh ça non. C'est quelque chose de personnel entre elle et moi. Et oui, contrairement à mon personnage, je suis quelqu'un d'assez pudique.

Bref, je suis Naya Rivera et j'ai une relation avec ma partenaire et meilleure amie Heather Morris. Et alors ? Vous avez un problème avec ça ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Une petite suite que je n'avait pas prévue au départ, mais comme j'étais inspirée. :P bref, il y aussi du Léa/Dianna dans ce chapitre, qui passe en rating M par pure précaution. :P je dédie encore une fois cette fiction à ma fiancée Rivera Jr. Bisous à elle ! :)_

* * *

Après nos ébats, nous avons l'habitude de resté couchée pendant des heures et des heures. Parfois sans rien dire, juste se regarder droit dans les yeux. Le problème, c'est qu'être silencieuse nous fait parfois entendre des choses … surprenante.

_« Léa, pas si fort, tu va les réveiller ... »_

_« Tu m'a excitée toute la journée avec cette robe, alors t'assume jusqu'au bout ! »_

Je jette un regard à ma blonde, qui semble aussi surprise que moi.

« C'est pas les voix de Léa et Dianna, ça ? », demande-t-elle.

« Si ! », je confirme. « Justes des amies, hein ... »

« Bah, on s'en fiche. Elles sont mignonnes. »

Mignonnes, mignonnes … elle sont bruyante, aussi ! En particulier Léa …

_« Oh mon Dieu … Oh mon Dieu … ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui ! »_

« Mais qu'est-ce que Dianna lui fait pour qu'elle hurle comme ça ? », je marmonne, dégoûtée de voir mon petit moment d'intimité avec ma chérie gâché ainsi.

_« Ta langue ! Ta langue ! »_

« Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensait ... », marmonne à son tour ma blonde.

_« VOUS AVEZ FINI, OUAIS ! Y'EN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR ET QUI PASSENT PAS TOUT LEUR TEMPS A BAISER ! »_

_« TA GUEULE CORY ! EN ATTENDANT C'EST TOI QUI HURLE COMME UN MALADE ! »_

Cory et Darren qui se disputent, c'est assez comique, vous pouvez me croire ! Et en attendant, les deux nymphomanes à côtés sont de plus en plus bruyante.

_« Plus fort ! Plus profond ! »_

« Plus fort ? Plus profond ? », je répète. « elle utilisent un gode ou quoi ?! »

« Surement ... », me répond ma chérie. « Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier ? »

« Oh que oui … tu crois quand même pas que je vais louper une occasion pareille ? »

Nous nous levons donc, et nous nous dirigeons le plus silencieusement possible vers la caravane de Dianna, où le spectacle se passe. J'ouvre brusquement la porte, et nous tombons sur THE vision : Dianna, complément nue, à califourchon sur Léa, nue aussi.

« Oh merde ! », hurle Léa. « Dégagez de là ! »

« Ok, ok ... », je dit, tandis que ma blonde se marre comme une baleine juste à côté de moi. « Mais faîtes moins de bruit, ok ? Hey, Dianna ... »

« Ouais ? », répond celle-ci, morte de honte.

« Jolie cul. Vraiment. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, moi et Heather nous sortons en les laissant dans leur petit monde.


End file.
